


A Revealing Detention

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Drabble, Femslash, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Detention in the Forbidden Forest brings some things to light.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!, RAREHPBINGO





	A Revealing Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you starrnobella for looking this over. This little drabble was written for the following events:  
> HP Rare Pair Bingo S036 Luna/Pansy/Ginny  
> Rare HP Bingo square G5: unicorn
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this. The plot is my own.

“Listen, I don’t know how I got stuck with the two of you for detention, but I’m not happy about it,” Pansy grumbled under her breath, glaring at the other two witches as they headed into the Forbidden Forest for their detention assignment. She stomped loudly, leaves and sticks crunching under her boots. 

“You’re here, Parkinson, because you started the fight, and you bloody well know it,” Ginny hissed under her breath.

Pursing her lips, Pansy didn’t respond… Partly because the Gryffindor was right. She had instigated the argument in the hall. She hadn’t even meant to attack Ginny so furiously, but she had been in a sour mood, and when the Gryffindor bumped up to her and then told _her_ to watch where she was going, Pansy had lost it. If Lovegood hadn’t intervened when she did, Pansy didn’t doubt that hexes would have been flying. 

In fact, glancing at Lovegood, she watched as the blonde walked airily, not a care in the world. Part of Pansy suspected that Lovegood had been assigned to this detention to prevent Ginny and her from tearing each other’s throats out.

“The plants we’re looking for should be this way,” Ginny said, pulling them in a different direction.

“How do you know?” Pansy snapped. “I don’t want to get lost out here.”

Ginny huffed, taking a deep breath. She turned to face Pansy, her hands on her hips as she glared at her. “I asked Hagrid before we came in here so we wouldn’t be wandering about.” 

“Oh,” Pansy said quietly. “That was actually good thinking.” 

Ginny’s eyes widened in surprise at Pansy’s words, but she quickly turned and continued on her way. 

Pansy followed after her, ignoring the way that her gaze was drawn to the sassy swing of Ginny’s hips. Looking at Lovegood, she saw the blonde was still smiling. 

Just then, the sound of a branch snapping rang out. Pansy whipped her wand out, facing in that direction. Ginny followed her lead, moving closer to Lovegood.

The bushes rustled and out came the most beautiful creature that Pansy had ever seen. She lowered her wand in disbelief. 

“Wow,” Pansy murmured. 

“A unicorn,” Ginny whispered. “I didn’t think there were any left in the Forest. Hagrid made it seem like they had migrated out.” 

“I can’t believe there’s a unicorn in front of us,” Pansy said, her heart beating loudly in her chest. The unicorn moved closer, locking eyes with Pansy. It stopped right in front of her, and if she wanted to, she could have reached out and touch it. Feeling bold, she did just that, resting her hand on the unicorn’s neck, marvelling at the silk touch of its mane. 

“Parkinson?” Ginny asked, clearing her throat. “You’re definitely not a virgin, right? Not to be rude,” she added hurriedly.

“No, I’m not,” Pansy admitted. “I’m not sure why it’s letting me touch it, to be honest.” 

“Because you have a pure soul, deep down,” Lovegood said airily. “It’s a common misconception that people believe purity has to deal with someone’s virginity, but it actually has to deal with your soul.” 

Pansy blushed. “Are you saying I have a pure soul?” She couldn’t help the hope from seeping into her words. She knew she wasn’t perfect, but being the daughter of a Death Eater often put her in some pretty awful situations.

“The unicorn certainly thinks so,” Lovegood replied, flashing Pansy a warm smile. “And they’re quite reliable sources of information.” 

“Guess you’re not as bad as you think you are, Parkinson,” Ginny teased.

Glancing at her, Pansy saw she didn’t have any malice in her gaze. “Well, come over here, don’t tell me you never wanted to pet a unicorn,” Pansy teased after a moment. 

Smiling, Ginny hesitantly moved closer, before placing her hand next to Pansy’s. “Wow,” Ginny murmured in awe. 

“I can’t believe this,” Pansy whispered, her heart racing, and not just from the presence of the unicorn. 

“Me neither,” Ginny said in agreement. 

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Luna watched them both, a knowing smile on her face.


End file.
